


Learning Curve

by misura



Category: Alice 19th
Genre: Multi, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relationship in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

"He does seem to be growing up," Billy said, as the three of them watched Frey come stumbling out of the bathroom. "Not getting any more sensible, mind. Still."

Chris frowned. "I don't quite see what evidence you are basing your conclusions on."

Billy shrugged. Mei-Lin chuckled. "I think he means Frey used to just get slapped by one of them. Nowadays, he's getting slapped by them both."

"Exactly," Billy said. "That's progress, right there."

"He's discovering that there is more to life than girls," Mei-Lin said, nodding. "There are boys, too."

"That's supposed to be an ... improvement?" Chris asked, looking dubious. "And doesn't everybody know that?"

"You'll understand when you get older," Billy said.

"For now, I would advise you to observe and learn from another's mistakes," Mei-Lin said.

 

"Next time, maybe we _should_ invite him to join us. There's plenty of room in here, you know."

"Next time, maybe he'll be polite enough to knock and ask, first. Then we'll see."


End file.
